


Clothes Hangers

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [83]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: The kids organize a costume party and invite sportarobbie. But Sportacus doesn't want to go and Robbie tries to find out why; only to find out that sport doesn't own any other clothes so he can't wear a costume.





	Clothes Hangers

The invitation was written on orange construction paper. Black crayon bats peppered the edges and five names were scrawled at the bottom. Someone had written “You’re Invited” in big letters across the top. Robbie held it in his fist as he crossed his arms and glared at Sportacus, purple glitter falling off the card as he did so.

“Let me get this straight,” Robbie said coldly. Across the airship, Sportacus awkwardly avoided his eyes. “You go to every little gathering, every ridiculously loud party these kids throw— up to and _including_ a concert you were expressly _not_ invited to— but a costume party is where you draw the line?”

“Robbie, you do not understand-”

“The  _one_ party that  _I_ actually want to go to?!”

“I can’t go, Robbie!” Sportacus confessed over him, “I... I can’t make a costume!”

Robbie snorted, his anger not gone in the slightest. “ _That’s_ what’s stopping you?”

With a sigh, Sportacus tapped a panel on the wall beside him. A door nearby opened and Sportacus stepped inside. Robbie moved forward cautiously. He knew that panel opened up Sportacus’ closet, though Robbie had never been allowed in.

The closet was small. Very small. Two hero outfits hung on separate hangers. A third hanger was occupied by what Robbie recognized Sportacus’ pajamas.

“So you see,” Sportacus gestured to the hangers, “I do not have much to work with. Nothing in here would be good for costume making.”

Robbie sucked in a long steadying breath and rubbed his temples as he let it out. “Okay,” He began, unable to take his eyes off the hangers, “Okay, two things. One: the day after this party we are going clothes shopping. Don’t argue, this is happening,” he said when Sportacus opened his mouth to comment. 

“Two: I am the master of disguise. You  _really_ thought we were going to go to our first Halloween Party as a couple and  _not_ go in matching costumes?!”

The poor idiot hero looked taken aback, “Matching costumes?”

“Yes. Like couple’s costumes,” Robbie felt his face heat up, “I’ve always wanted to do that with someone. I had a good idea for what we could do until _you_ announced you didn’t want to go to this.” He waved the orange invitation. More purple glitter fell to the floor.

“I had no idea,” Sportacus slipped his hand into Robbie’s free one, “I’m sorry, Robbie. I should not have let this stop me from going. I was not thinking.”

“Well  _that’s_  obvious,” Robbie squeezed his hand, “You’re lucky you’re cute. Let’s land this flying death trap and get to work at my place. And we are still going shopping later, this is disgraceful.”

And so it was that the following night, both Robbie and Sportacus arrived at the costume party together. Sportacus was dressed as a basketball player. Robbie was a basketball net.

“That way it makes sense for him to run around like a lunatic and I get an excuse to stand still.” Was Robbie’s explanation. Pixel stood on his tip toes to flick the hoop jutting out of the hat on Robbie’s head.

The very next day, Robbie bought Sportacus dozens of packs of clothes hangers and laughed at the look of horror on his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
